Pokemon Gestalt Sun
by IVergilI
Summary: The Alola region has stirred many villainous tendencies and causing major problems with wormholes. The arrival of new trainers, the return of Lillie, the unknown man-made island looming on the horizon, and the new fusion discovery. SYOC Open.
1. OC List

_PM to all_

 **Trial captain**

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Alignment:

Appearances:

Personality:

Pokemon Type: [Pick one type of Pokémon you have train, live and nurture together to reach this position. Except Electric, Dark, Dragon , psychic, water, steel, grass, rock, and ice.]]

Pokémon: [It vary, depending on the island this could change to give the new trainer a chance]

Pokémon Personality:

Moves: [Low level/High level, it vary here as well.]

Ability:

History:

Island challenge trial:

Unique flower adornment: [It will be based on your type]

Normal Attire:

Dance clothing:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Strength:

Weakness:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Goal:

Quotes:

 **Island Kahuna**

Name:

Nickname: [Optional, give by the people, friends, family, etc]

Gender:

Age:

Alignment:

Island: [Ula'ula Island only]

Appearances:

Personality:

Pokemon's attributes specialist: [Pick two Pokémon type you are confident and well-know]

Ace Pokémon: [Must fit with the type you choose and something good will happen during the grand trial]

Pokémon: [It vary, depending on the island this could change to give the new trainer a chance and can be all type.]

Pokémon Personality:

Moves: [Low level/High level, it vary here as well.]

Ability:

History:

Island grand trail location:

Normal Attire:

Dance clothing:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Strength:

Weakness:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Goal:

Quotes:

 **Evil Team**

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Alignment:

Appearances:

Personality:

Evolution: [Pick an evolutions, Mega Evolution, further evolve a Pokémon beyond their final evolution and gaining new ability. Bond Evolution, a rare skill that let the Pokémon take traits of his trainer and gaining new powers.]

Pokémon: [Basic evolution only and non-legendary.]

Pokémon Personality:

Moves: [Low level]

Ability:

Fusion ability:

History:

Unique Evil Attire: [It vary depending on the team and must follow somewhat the theme of the certain team]

Strength:

Weakness:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Goal:

Quotes:

7:38 _PM Central Time 12/4_

 _Group_

Complete

 _Trial Captains_

 _7 boys lefts_

 _Island Kahunas_

 _1 girl left_

 _Evil Teams_

2 _boys left_

 _2 girls left_

Group

Vergil ( **M** ) [Charmander] _Me_

Oz ( **M** ) [Pikachu] _?_

Raven Blackwell ( **M** ) [Zorua] _Phantom Knight21_

Shiori Tomoe ( **F** ) [Eevee] _RulerOfCats_

Cecelia Hastings ( **F** ) [Popplio] _cookiecastlequeen_

Emma ( **F** ) [Staryu] _LuckyLadybug_

Trial Captains

 _Melemele Island_

?

?

Jason Cutter ( **M** ) [Vileplume] Poison _The Imprisoned of Hell_

 _Akala Island_

Luna ( **F** ) [Vaporeon] Water _CrazyEeveelutionLover909_

Stella Firefly [Charizard] Fire _RaisingHeartExelion_

Annabelle ( **F** ) [Leafeon] Grass _MiraculousDragonMaster_

?

Rei ( **F** ) [Lycanroc] Rock _Animegirl426_

 _Ula'Ula Island_

Aurora Kahale ( **F** ) [Froslass] Ice _MythGirl the Pokemon Master_

Audra ( **F** ) [Klefki] Steel _Rotten Princess4_

Gûanlî Sheet Himura ( **F** ) [Alolan Raichu] Psychic _zpiggo_

Tempest ( **F** ) [Alolan Raichu] Electric _Kiyase_

?

?

 _Poni Island_

Jamie ( **F** ) [Kommo-o] Dragon _TheTwilitDragon_

 _Kapu Island_

Max ( **M** ) [Tyranitar] Dark _GhostDog12MC_

?

?

Island Kahunas

Jack Yucki ( **M** ) [Lucario] Melemele Island _Luchux_

Charlotte Lark ( **F** ) [Espeon] Akala Island _Amy47101_

?

Sayuki Hashiro ( **F** ) [Banette] Poni Island _AnimeKawaiiChibi-chan_

Ryūichi ( **M** ) [Hydreigon] Kapu Island _Pokemonfanthings_

Team Rainbow Rocket

Kali Heartstrings ( **F** ) [Purrloin] _Little Miss Firebright_

Team Aqua

?

Team Magma

?

Team Galactic

Jin ( **M** ) [Duskull] _Dha3000_

Team Plasma

Gwendolyn Hirsch ( **F** ) [Pumpkaboo] _Akirys_

Team Flare

?

Ultra Racon Squad

Necro ( **M** ) [Poipole] _Shadowplayer360_

?


	2. Here Comes Lillie!

[ **Chapter 1** ]

Here comes Lillie!

I began to slowly lose my patience and become bore at staring at the never-ending sea across every direction from my window. I sigh as I decide to take a breather outside of my room and catch some fresh air. As I left my room, a little orange lizard quickly follow my lead and walk by my side toward the front deck of the ship. We walk across the big hallways, dinner, pool, and people to reach the only solitude of this place. My presence is quickly welcome by the cold breeze hitting my entire body and I quickly made a right turn toward the edge. I lean at the rail of the ship as I look at the night sky fill with many stars above me and it made me yawn.

 _"_ _Char?"_

I quickly stop my yawn as I glance down to see **Charmander** looking up at me and worry about me.

"I am not sleepy…" I pause, as I look at the ocean. "Just bored." I said.

I became annoy with the little things I could do here in the ship and I couldn't train efficiently with the nuisances lurking at every corner. I couldn't train Charmander to my expectations and I was hoping this little setback wouldn't come back to bite me in the future. I sigh at the small result as I began to tap impatiently in the bar until suddenly; I hear the door open from behind. It made me turn to see a young girl walking to the front of the deck and not noticing my presence here.

 _Is her again._

I always find this girl coming here so often to watch something from afar and holding her hands as she think about someone or something. I turn my gaze away from her as I didn't want to interact with anyone here and focus on the region since it is different from the others.

"Charmander, have you being-"

I glance below to expect my Pokémon to be there and listening to me but, he wasn't there which cause me to stop taking. I look around to find him walking toward the lonesome girl from before and I sigh as I follow the curious Pokémon. Charmander began to pull the girl's skirt and made her look below to see my Pokémon which made her smile. She crouch down to the Pokémon eye level and while smiling at the Pokémon's curiosity.

"Well, aren't you something? Are you lost little guy?" She ask, smiling.

I approach the crouch down girl as she finally took notice of my presence in the deck.

"I apologize for disturbing you, but me and Charmander will be going now." I spoke, as my last sentence became snarl toward my Pokémon.

The girl chuckles. "Its fine, I don't mind at all and you don't have to leave just yet. Why don't you and your little Charmander stay a while here?" The girl recommends.

She quickly gets up to bring her right arm toward me and I became caution at her next words she is going to say.

"My name is **Lillie** by the way, nice too meet you and your Charmander." Lillie happily greets.

 _"_ _Char!"_

My Pokémon happily enjoy her company and I became very skeptical with the idea of interacting with another person. I don't like the idea of banding together with the weak, but she could be useful to me in one way. Nevertheless, I shook her hand as I took upon this opportunity to extract some info from her about this new region.

"Vergil, and likewise." I answer, smiling thinly.

"Vergil got it." Lillie nod. "So Vergil, are you new to the Alola region?" Lillie asks, curious.

I approach the border as I began to explain my ordeal at the moment and while standing closer to her so we can chat with Charmander standing between us.

"Yes, I came to Alola to find some challenge but I lack information about this region. I did however gather Intel about it from people talking and pamphlet from the ship." I explain.

"So you don't know anything about the trail captains and the island's Kahunas." Lillie mention.

I shook my head since those words didn't bring much to go on and I know little to nothing at this point. Despite that, Lillie smile joyfully at my lack of knowledge which made me confuse for her reaction since explaining to people is a hassle.

"Well! I could gladly explain the basic of it all but it will probably won't do any good." Lillie chuckles.

I raise an eye brown to her weird logic until I finally understand from her view point and I sigh as I scratch my head.

"Right, showing is better than telling. It must be hard to grasp if we lack visual on matters." I spoke.

"That isn't what I am referring to.." Lillie nervously chuckles.

I glance at Lillie as she completely lost me and I didn't have any other alternatives to make the explanation as brief and clear as possible.

"What I mean is, it is more fun if you go out there without knowing it all and just have fun experiencing the trial with an open mind. I know a boy who did this and we had fun traveling together." Lillie happily explain.

I became speechless at the explanation since following such line of thinking is suicidal at best and I couldn't bring myself to speak ill-will about her speech.

 _Fun? There no such thing as having fun in battle and that's weakling thinking._

I became tire at the thought of going at it alone and without any crucial information about the region. I rub my eyes as I think on the solution to this problem of mine

"What about you?"

"Huh?" I ask, snapping from my thoughts.

"Are you a trainer as well?" Lillie asks.

"Yeah, I came here to see for myself about Alola and how different it is." I answer.

 _"_ _Char!"_

We both look down to see Charmander proudly pointing to himself and I scuff with a thin smile with his overconfident.

"Sure, it was YOUR idea in the first place." I remark.

"Wait! You can understand your Pokémon?" Lillie ask, shock.

"Not really, I just know him very well now and he is very picky with the poké ball." I sigh.

"What do you mean?" Lillie wanders.

I took a poké ball from my pocket as I click the button to make it larger and my Charmander glare at it. Lillie became shock to see a Pokémon refusing to enter a poké ball and I shrink the ball to put away since it will make Charmander wild at sight of it.

"There something that doesn't make sense here, this is your Charmander right?" Lillie asks.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask, puzzle.

"T-Then! How come this Charmander is loose and still listening to you? Wouldn't it make it still wild?" Lillie spoke, struggling.

I glance at my Pokémon who is looking at me and I didn't have anything to hide from anyone.

"He is mine like I say but he doesn't have a poké ball to go back to as he hate being bound by it. I really don't mind it since he is strong and capable of making his own choices." I explain.

Lillie became surprise and shock to see a Pokémon free from any poké ball and soon, she became happy to learn about this.

"I see, thank you for teaching me that there is another way of keeping Pokémon." Lillie smile.

"I wouldn't recommend it, it is a hassle." I sigh, as I grab my head.

 _"_ _Char!"_

"Does it rea-"

" _Charmander!_ "

"For a Pokémon, you sure are overconfident." I mumble, irritate.

I cross my arm as I shake my head at my own Pokémon unwilling to cooperate with me by refusing to enter a poké ball. Suddenly, Lillie chuckles at our little quarrel as we turn to see her reaction which made her blush and moving her hands to deny her chuckles.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to laugh but-" Lillie chuckles. "You two make a good team together." Lillie smile.

I remain silent at her comment as my anger left me and I watch the ocean as I return to my original spot.

"You know…" Lillie mutters.

I lift my head as I glance toward Lillie who is struggling to speak up her mind and rubbing her hand behind her.

"I am a bit nervous to travel the Alola region alone.." Lillie spoke, softly. " _Since, he isn't with me anymore._ " Lillie whisper.

I narrow my eyes as I couldn't hear the last sentence and it made me fee like she is hiding something from me. I glare at Lillie as I smash the rail and making her flinch at my anger.

"You know this place, don't you? Why be afraid of this place, you clearly know the details which I lack." I snarl.

Then, I notice Lillie backing away with fear at my remark and I scuff away at another weakling. I was about to turn away until I hear her muttering something which made me to slowly turn to see her glaring at me.

"You are wrong!" Lillie spoke, slightly angry.

Lillie suddenly approaches me with heavy step and I am suddenly pushed back by her constant poking at my chest.

"I do know of Alola! But I was traveling with **Sun** most of the time and he taught me to stand up for myself." Lillie explains, confidently.

My back touches something behind me and I look back to the blue ocean below me. I turn to Lillie who looks angry from my previous statement and I became shock of her new personality.

 _Who is this girl…_

"S-So!...So…"

Strangely, Lillie began to lose confidence and becoming embarrassed for her behavior. She couch down embarrass while she cover her face and I became speechless by her performance.

"I am so, so sorry!" Lillie apologizes.

I clear my throat. "Don't worry about it.." I answer.

Charmander approach the fallen maiden to pat her left shoulder to comfort her and I decide to let him handle the situation since I am confident that I will only cause problem. After a while of waiting, and Charmander calming Lillie, the boat finally arrives to our destination. I could see people departing from below and I turn to those two to see the progress. I walk to see Lillie talking and playing with Charmander as he always does this with people or Pokémon.

"Are you feeling okay now?" I ask.

"Yes…" Lillie spoke, sadly.

It seems the girl is still feeling depress from our recent conversation and I couldn't do much to improve her mood. I decided to leave this boat once and for all as I turn away toward the exit.

"Let's go Charmander." I command.

Charmander look at me and Lillie in a panic state as he clearly want to help the helpless girl. In the end, Charmander began to follow me in a hurry as we quickly left the boat and take step into the crowd. As we reach the street that lack people, Charmander began to yelp at me and I turn around to see him angry at my choice of leaving her behind.

"Oh? That's a new look on you, are you thinking on rebelling against me?" I ask, amuse.

 _"_ _Char!"_

I could see Charmander intensely clenching his hand and glaring at me since he wanted to help Lillie feel happy. My amuse dies down as I cross my arm at this arrogant Pokémon not seeing the clear picture.

"You clearly don't understand yet, have you? Banding with weakling will slow YOUR potential." I explain, seriously. "Although, despite such line of thinking, you still lack some bad habits on your own." I smile thinly.

 _"_ _Char! Charmander! Char!"_

It looks like my statement really made him mad but I didn't care since he must learn the truth, even if I had to shove the truth down his throat. It made chuckle to see such childish behavior from Charmander.

"One day, you will remember this day when you lose." I laugh, but I remain firm and glare. "Who do you think will help you improve? Friendship or power!" I ask, angrily.

Charmander calm down but his powerful glare remain intact and growl at my glare while still remaining silent.

"Fool! Clearly power is everything, you can lick each other wounds but I won't tolerate such soft action be unpunished." I remind him.

Charmander still remain unsatisfied with my ideal and I sigh at this Pokémon stubbornness. My gaze slowly moves around to strangely see Lillie talking with a weird guy.

 _An acquaintance?..._

I remain lock at those two for a while still I notice Lillie expression looking uncomfortable and scare of this strange guy. The man has a weird getup, a white suit with dark green at its color schemes and while wearing a mask. The moustache man is clearly no acquaintance of Lillie and it seemed very serious from the look of it. I began thinking on something as I glance at the confuse Charmander look toward the direction but lacking vision since the crowd block the scene.

 _If I go there, and save Lillie, she could prove useful to me with navigation through the Alola._

I smile thinly at the thought as I made my mind on saving Lillie from that strange man and helping me without her knowing so.

"A useful pawn." I smirk.

 _"_ _Char?"_

"It look like you win, we will meet Lillie after all so you can check up on her." I announce.

Charmander jump with joy at my decision and not feeling any angry toward me. I shook my head disappointed since he doesn't realize I am using the person he cares so much as my one of my pawn for my bigger plan. Regardless, I took him to her as I promise and then we finally meet our unanimous guy. We made our presence know as we took some step and they turn to us, as Lillie smile at our arrival. She quickly took that small opening to run pass the man to stand next to me and the man took a stance as he rub his mustache.

"And who you may be for disturbing my mission? Release the girl and give her to me" the man asks.

I glance at Lillie, "You know him?" I ask.

"No, he just suddenly shows up and told me to follow him." Lillie spoke, scare.

Then, the man took a strange poké ball from his pocket which made me feel weary and curious as to how he acquire such thing.

"It look like you aren't cooperating with my demands and I have no choice but to use force." The man spoke.

The man throws the poké ball into the air to release a Pokémon from his imprisonment and my eyes widen to see a strange Pokémon taking his stance. A dark-purple Pokémon mischievously chuckles and I grunt as I do not know of that Pokémon.

"It looks like you haven't meet **Poipole** my boy." The man spoke.

"Huh? Poipole?" I ask, confuse.

I look at this Poipole thing with uncertain of it's type or my chance of beating it as well.

"Well, it really doesn't matter to me. In fact, it will make it easy for the **Ultra Beast** to take the advantage in battle like it should." The man said.

 _Ultra Beast?_

I clench my fist as I don't know anything as to what he is referring to and this thing in front of me isn't a normal Pokémon. I need to rethink my plan but Charmander didn't hesitate to battle this new threat.

 _"_ _Char!"_

"Oh-ho, it looks like you want to battle after all. You my boy choose the wrong person to fight with." The man said, disappointed.

I grit my teeth as I didn't have any choice but to fight this Ultra Beast blindly and I felt powerless without having information on this Poipole.

 _I really hate this region.._

[ **Chapter 1 End** ]


	3. My believe! Charmander Vs Poipole

[ **Chapter 2** ]

My believe!

Charmander Vs. Poipole

I watch very carefully at this creature snickers at Charmander but he seem excite and confident with his abilities. I glance toward Lillie to see a confusion expression and my hope of gaining information from her is crush by her reaction.

"Vergil, can you handle it?" Lillie ask.

"I don't know.." I mutters. "But this won't stop me from battling and I have to try at least." I answer.

"Time to teach youngster such as yourself the old way, Poipole use **Dragon Pulse**." The man command.

 _What!?_

"Charmander dodge now!" I scream.

Charmander look behind terrified by my sudden scream and quickly dodge the upcoming threat as it ultra beast shoot a powerful laser from the gecko. I clench my teethes while I began to sweat at the unexpected attack from the ultra beast and I know now this thing mean trouble. Charmander confident demeanor change as he notice that attack and finally took it seriously for once. I sigh as I cross my arm and began to think on this ultra beast identity.

 _Here I thought I would guess his type from the beginning, it seemed appearance can be deceiving._

"Charmander, are you okay?" Lillie ask, worry.

Charmander turn with a confident smile and a thump up to ease Lillie's worry.

"Now you understand boy, we **Racon Squad** don't mess around when it come up with our mission which you got yourself involve." The man states.

I tap my finger angrily on my elbow as he mention Recon Squad and also insulting my pride as a trainer to take me lightly. I glare at the guy hiding his upper face behind a mask and acting weak by assaulting a defenseless girl for his own gain.

"You fool, don't you dare underestimate my ability, even a corner dragon can retaliate back!" I angrily answer. "Charmander, use **Scratch** non-stop!" I command.

Charmander howl as he open his palm to reveal his sharp fingers and dash toward Poipole.

"Very well, let's see how the dragon face against his own demise. Poipole use **Peck**." The man reply.

The ultra beast engage with my Charmander as he began to exchange blow and they both seem equal match at the moment. Occasionally, scratches and pecks are coming through for both sides as it is difficult to determine the casualties from my end. Charmander manage to pull it off as his last move push the beast away from him and his tiny legs slide across the dirt from the force of move. I smirk at our chance slowly raising and the Poipole began to hover with an angry expression.

"Good, your annoying snicker is gone after you fail to realize our power." I spoke.

"Don't count us out yet! **Dragon Pulse**!" The man spoke.

Poipole smile as he open his mouth to shoot the familiar laser from before and I notice Charmander dodging the attack once more, but this time it was a close counter. I smile thinly at his quick reaction and he seems fine to continue with the assault to end this battle. I felt confidence now to call this a win and without relying much on his other move.

"Charmander, end it with a **Scratch** barrage!" I order.

My faithful companion didn't hesitate to follow such command as he sprint into action and Poipole knew the risk of close combat with Charmander.

"Stop him with **Acid**!" the man shout.

The opponent's Pokémon release a toxic ooze from his mouth and judging from the trajectory, the liquid will definitely land on Charmander for sure.

"Advance then slide the acid." I said.

"What?" the man gasp.

Charmander smile at the order as he press on to slide below the incoming acid and continue with his dash. The man became nervous to see Charmander potential at long last and probably regretting his choice up to this point.

"Use **Peck** to fight back!" the man shout.

Once again, our Pokémon trade blow with each other and like before I expected to see the same results. Somehow, the tide of battle quickly shift to the opposite side and strangely Charmander began to lose momentum. My eyes couldn't believe this, Charmander struggling with the ultra beast now and I couldn't understand why he suddenly unable to keep up until suddenly, it hit me.

 _Wait, that previous attack.._

I try to remember that little moment to clearly see Charmander dodging the attack by mere inch but my eyes widen to realize an error of my judgment.

 _That attack….it hit his right leg.._

 _"Char!"_

"Charmander!" Lillie yell.

I snap out of my thoughts to see Charmander on the ground close to me and Poipole manage to easily overthrow him with his handicap. I grunt as I watch Poipole taking charge and angry at my own Pokémon for hiding such crucial information from me which puzzle me.

"Well, well, it look like the table has finally turn to our favor." The man joyfully spoke.

I glance at the man regaining his composure and Lillie become worry of Charmander struggling to stand up which anger me.

"Why did you hide the fact that the attack hit your leg and you were unable to keep up?" I ask, angrily.

Charmander finally stand up as he took one glance at Lillie before he face me and I finally understand his reason. I clench my teeth at his weak side showing up in a crucial time and ruining his chance of winning.

"Y-You ignorant Pokémon, making her worry is your last of your worry now! Stand up and fight like you mean it!" I shout.

"Silence, I will end this battle once and for all so I can resume with my mission on capturing Lillie to bring her into HQ." the man explain.

I grunt as I see the man preparing to dish out his last attack and seeing my first battle resulting into a shameful lost. I could see the man raising his hand toward the weak Charmander and giving his last order to Poipole."

"Now, Poipole end this wit-"

Suddenly, Charmander roar as his entire body is engulf in fire and he his eyes flare with anger. Everyone gasp at the sudden behavior of Charmander and I realize something.

" **Blaze** …" I mutters, disbelief.

I didn't think on it twice since Charmander hasn't learn any fire-type attack but, I felt reassuring that this could motivate him to keep going. I chuckles at an idea that could help me but I could see this plan failing and the risk is high as well. Regardless, I smile at the opportunity to strike back and betting on this next move.

"It is futile to stand up to us now, use **Dragon Pulse** to end it." The man softly spoke.

The ultra beast open his mouth to shoot out his dragon pulse and I quickly took action.

"Run straight at it!" I quickly order.

"Have you gone mad?" The man ask.

Charmander dash without any doubts so Blaze motive him and gave him enough energy to forcibly move his body. My eyes gleam with confidence as at my plan and I smile at the man's question.

"I am not mad, I'm confidence." I reply, confident.

I watch as the dragon pulse approach Charmander rather quickly and I began thinking on our training together.

 _He has being training really hard to face against any odds the world may throw at him and now, it has finally come to show our training result._

I extend my right arm in front of me as I spoke my tactic against this kind of attack to counterattack.

"Jump while rotating!" I order.

Charmander's eyes widen as he step to the Poipole's acid puddle from before but he miraculously follow such order as he manage to dodge the dragon pulse. The man gasp at the air born Charmander spinning and dangerously approaching Poipole.

 _It's time to show them why you are strong and don't need to depend on weakling anymore!_

"Charmander, end this battle with a **Dragon Rush**!" I shout.

Charmander glare as he stop his rotation to stretch his limbs and aim his entire body toward the unmoving ultra beast. The Pokémon roar as a light-blue aura mix with blaze cover his entire body to shape the red bluish aura into a dragon. The Poipole frozen as he couldn't do much on his side and only watch as his demise approaches. Charmander lunges into Poipole to cause some major damage to him and the floor beneath. A smoke appear in that spot from the reckoning as I watch with anticipation as the smoke clear away with the strong breeze happening tonight. Poipole is on the floor and unable to move while Charmander pant heavily. I smile thinly at this Pokémon's strength and I slowly approach the unconscious ultra beast to examine it.

"Blast!"

I halt my approach as the man angrily exclaim of his defeat and brought out his Poké ball to bring him back.

"I never expected the people on this side to be this strong." The man mutters.

I narrow my eyes as my curiosity was on its peek and this could be the opportunity to extract some information from our mysterious friend.

"Tell me, who are you? Where exactly you acquire such creature like Poipole?" I ask.

The man turn to me as he looks angry for my attempt to stop his so call mission and I knew he had no more Pokémon on his side since he look somewhat surprise with the result.

"I have no time to meddle with kids such as your self, boy. The **old one** is coming and I mustn't fail any more.." The man mutters.

I quickly took a step forward while an unidentified light source surround his body and I cover my eyes from the strong light. I try to make a bold assault on the man and I lunge toward the spot where he was currently standing. My lunge fail to make human contact and I fell into the concrete floor as light vanish in an instant. I shake my head from the pain but I gasp and quickly turn back to see the man gone from sight. I desperately look around to find any leas to his disappearance but my eyes only found people looking and whispering about our battle. I angrily grunt at that man cowardly departure and my plan to follow him came into mind.

"Vergil!" Lillie spoke, worry.

My eyes glance toward Lillie carrying a wounded Charmander on her arms and Charmander is breathing quite heavily with his eyes close. I sigh as I had to postpone my chase for now and heal my Pokémon. I approach Lillie as I quickly notice his purple fever on his head and finally realize the major problem.

"I see, it was a good thing you call out to me after all. It look like he is poison." I mutters, thinking.

But when did he...

"Charmander isn't looking good, we need to take him to the Pokémon Center and fast!" Lillie exclaim.

I think on that while my eyes examine the whole new environment and I have no secure route to such place. The wave of people coming and going will make it even more difficult to find it despite being nighttime. Suddenly, I tap my head with a sigh as I clearly have someone that knows the layout of his city and I turn to Lillie.

"Take us there, you know where the Pokémon center is located in this.." I trail off, thinking.

" **Hau'oli city** , and definitely." Lillie quickly agree.

Within a second, Lillie ran toward a direction holding Charmander to dear life while I try to keep up with her as she lead me to the Pokémon Center. After a long marathon across streets, we manages to reach the farthest left of the city and reaching the location as I felt exhausted from that running. Meanwhile, Lillie didn't behave like I did which made me feel somewhat like I lost and have a little respect for the young maiden.

"We are here, come on." Lillie instruct.

I nod to her as I couldn't speak and try to hide my exhaustion from her which she didn't find out. We burst open the door as Lillie rush to the nurse joy of this region and began explaining the details of my Pokémon.

"Nurse joy, we have an emergency! This little Charmander has poison and even worst, he activate Blaze which mean he isn't in good shape to move or fight." Lillie explain, trying to remain calm.

Nurse joy eyes became serious. "All right, we will take him to the emergency room and have a good check up to make sure this little one is safe." Nurse joy answer, confidently.

I glance at two Blissey carrying a table to carry Charmander away to the emergency room and my eyes are lock into the strange unknown Pokémon following next to them. This Pokémon is very small and carrying flower from where I can see. The Blisseys grab Charmander to gently put him in the table and carrying him to the back. I notice Lillie still remaining worry as she look at the hallway leading to the back and with her right hand upon her chest. I approach nurse Joy of this region to check on my Pokémon health and ask about any vacant room available.

"Based on your quick glance, how long would it take to heal him up?" I ask.

"Well, I would assume it will be until morning at best." Nurse Joy reply. "In any case, are you his trainer?" She ask.

"Yeah, I am." I spoke.

"Then may I ask on how he arrive into that fatal state? I am just asking so I can prevent such conditions to ever happen to the other trainers." Nurse Joy explain.

I remain silent for second as It was a difficult thing to explain but even so, I need to tell her everything so she can figure herself.

"It may come as a bizarre situation but, I.." I pause, as I glance at Lillie return. "We encounter a strange individual by the dock of Hau'oli city not so long ago and I save this girl from that strange man." I clarified.

Lillie hear my statement as nurse turn her attention to her and Lillie barely took notice of our gaze.

"Huh? O-Oh, that's right. A man did try to take me by force and Vergil came.." Lillie spoke, half heartedly.

Nurse joy quickly notice her worry behavior toward my Charmander and smile to ease her worrisome so she could relax.

"Don't worry, we will take good care of Charmander and make sure he regain his full strength by tomorrow." Nurse joy smile.

Lillie slowly regain her smile back as she nod joyfully at nurse joy's reassuring and I became confuse by her over action over another person's Pokémon. Nevertheless, I remain quiet about it since I feel fatigue with the boat ride and now this strange battle with Poipole.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you have any room available in here?" I ask.

Nurse joy began to check her computer for such information and we could hear the sound of key being stroke as we wait for the answer.

"Yes, we do have a one bed room in the upper floor available." Nurse joy spoke.

"That's not good…" Lillie sadly mutters. "I guess we could search some-"

"We will take it" I cut in.

Lillie flustered at my answer and nurse Joy became caution at my alternative motive behind such answer but I have no time for such weak action. It took a good glance at me before she given in to my demand and I receive the key to the room.

"Thank you nurse Joy, you have my Charmander in your care now." I spoke, nodding.

I walk away as I walk into my temporary room while Lillie became embarrass of entering that room with another boy. I sigh at this girl imagination but I ignorant her behavior and reach the room as I open the door with the key. As I open the door, I quickly notice the one bed in the middle of the room and one door to my right that could lead to the bathroom. I felt a bit dizzy as my fatigue is catching up to me and I grab my head to suppress the small pain.

"Vergil.." Lillie mutters.

I turn to my right to see Lillie still worry about the one bed problem and I sigh as I need to explain my solution to this problem.

"Don't worry, I won't sleep with you in the bed." I reply, softly.

"Huh? But there is one bed here?" Lillie ask puzzle.

I remain silent as I cross my arm at the obvious answer to the place I will be sleeping and Lillie gasp at the answer.

"No way! Are you going to sleep in the floor?" Lillie ask, shock.

I nod to her question as it is the only thing I could do to avoid the vexation of chasing a room in this big city and in the middle of night where people had already book their room in advance.

"Exactly, there should be no problem now." I answer.

"Yes there is!" Lillie spoke.

"Oh? What problem are you referring now?" I ask, puzzle.

Lillie puff her cheek as she point at me and looking a bit angry like the first time we meet. I couldn't understand her set mind and I began to slowly regret my choices.

"You mustn't sleep in the floor! Sleeping in the floor can hurt your back and make you sleep very, very uncomfortably. You need to take care of yourself better and you also need to take responsibility for your action." Lillie blabber.

I grunt with anger at this girl constant worry about other but herself and it is slowly getting in my nerves. The headache constantly reminding is only making matter worse and my patience is near my limit.

"Answer me this, do you want a stranger sleeping within two feet of you? Is that what you are asking?" I ask, slightly angry.

Lillie began thinking as she remain stubborn but her stubborn change into the same embarrass expression from before.

"N-No! I didn't say that! Girls and boys must sleep separate since such thing isn't allow." Lillie explain, as she look away stubborn.

I sigh as I couldn't convince her stubbornness and she clearly contradicting herself.

"Well, I will be taking a shower so at least grab a pillow for yourself and grab some of the cover." Lillie sigh.

Lillie went the door as I just realize she had a backpack with her this whole time and probably carrying her clothing. Meanwhile, I had nothing with me since I had nothing to begin with. I look at my left hand as I remember the life of wandering from place to place nothing but my Charmander next to me which was sad from my perspective.

 _I don't need stuff to make me happy, I don't need money to make me feel powerful, and I don't need friend to drag me down…_

I remain silent as obey Lillie's recommendation since it will be the easy for the both of us and she shouldn't bother me if I do. I grab my pillow and took a bit of the cover to myself as I lay down on the floor. I began to close my eyes as I could hear the sound of the shower turning on and my mind began to drift away.

…

…

..

..

"V.."

?...

My eyes twitch to the sound of something from far away and I turn to my right to feel comfortable while I hear my breathing.

"Ve..l."

The sound began to come closer as I could start to feel something bright hitting my eye lids and I began to wander on something. The sound of the shower from before isn't there and I feel so daze for some strange reason.

"Vergil!"

My eyes widen as I realize I fallen asleep and I quickly jump as I see Lillie startle by my jump and most importantly, the sun was out. I watch disbelief at the sunlight hitting my eyes and I turn to Lillie who is currently chuckling. I regain my composure as I clear my throat and forget such embarrassing awakening.

"Good morning.." I mutter, coughing.

"Good morning, you were really sleeping heavily, huh? No matter what I did, I couldn't wake you up." Lillie smile.

I became speechless as I have overlook my health and I wanted to hide such fatigue from anyone, especially Lillie who constantly is worry.

"I am fine.."I pause, as I look away. "I just needed a good rest since that battle with that man." I spoke, softly.

Lillie remain silent as I brought that man and probably blaming herself for causing Charmander so much pain.

"I see, I have to-"

"Apologize? Don't be." I cut her off.

Lillie look shock at my interruption and I look at her with no will-ill in mind as I have the opposite effect, I am grateful. I began chuckling as I try to remember that powerful Poipole and I felt very excite to battle such beast.

"For me to experience such a thrill battling against this ultra beast and win on my first battle. I am grateful to defeat such powerful thing and it was thank to you." I boast.

"Ummm…your welcome?" Lillie answer, confused.

Lillie became puzzle by my gratefulness and I began to think on how useful this pawn could become. This man will most likely follow her and I will always try to extract the needed information from him when I do encounter him so I can catch myself an ultra beast. My eyes gleam with anticipated to that encounter and Lillie notice my excitement.

"Well, someone look excited?" Lillie smile. "It is about their Charmander being healthy and back in action." Lillie happily said.

"Charmander? I am not too worry about him since I know he could easily pull himself out of that mess." I explain.

"Is this your strong bond with Charmander? Still, I still want to see him since I was worry the whole night about his health." Lillie suggest.

We left the room as check with nurse Joy about Charmander current status in the front desk and I see people already in the lobby doing their own business. We made contact with nurse Joy as she was doing her usual job by helping trainer with healing their Pokémon or giving the, shelter.

"Nurse joy, we wandering on how Charmander was doing?" Lillie ask.

"You don't have to worry about Charmander." Nurse joy smile.

In that moment, the familiar Blissey appear carrying Charmander out of the hallway and he happily jump out to run toward our side. Lillie immediately hug the little guy with joy of his safe return and I pat his head for the job well done.

"Glad to have you back, you did well against a powerful enemy." I spoke.

 _"Char!"_

Charmander puff his chest proudly at his victory against Poipole and I smile thinly at his quirk still lingering despite his awful state before.

"I am glad you okay, I was worry sick about you and I need to apologize for making you go so far for me.." Lillie apologize.

Lillie extend his arm to see Charmander directly to his eyes and Charmander smile despite the pain inflict to him. I know he love helping the weak and defeat the strong since I know him already. I turn to nurse Joy as I bow to her and thanking her for her help as always.

"Thank you very much nurse Joy." I bow.

"There no need for that, I was doing my job and I live to help the wounded." Nurse Joy spoke.

I lift my head up as I need to return to my mission and I have Lillie with me to guide to the professor of this region before moving forward.

"Very well, if you excuse me." I spoke.

I walk toward the exit of the pokémon center as I call for those two and with that, we began to move our encounter in the busy street of Hau'oli city. There are more people during the daytime than the nighttime as I could see trainer and bystanders walking.

"Vergil, where are we heading?" Lillie ask, curious.

"To the professor of this region." I respond.

"Oh, that's right. Before we could do anything as a trainer, we need to get our hand on the Pokédex from professor **Kukui**." Lillie mention.

Kukui, I see..

I think on the name as I look around toward our next direction as I could see a path leading to the nearby forest and another leading deeper into the city where we came. Lillie suddenly went toward the path of the city and ignoring the forest for the time being.

"Come on, the professor house is this way and pass the Pokémon school." Lillie said.

"Pokémon school?" I wander.

I kept my curious at bay as I follow Lillie lead and while still clinging to Charmander as he enjoy the ride. After a long walk in the city, we manage to reach a beach which still belong to the city and I began to memorize the path while I capture the scenery of this place. Alola is different than any other region so far and the Pokémon behave differently as well. The sun's ray is harsh around here and I thankful I came prepare for this climate. We walk peacefully on the side street near the beach and while I look around the environment for clues.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Lillie stop with her march as she look toward the beach and I follow her gaze toward a group.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Those two, they are bullying that poor girl." Lillie spoke.

I narrow my eyes as I could see a girl involve herself with those two person and I sigh as I know why she stop. She is going sprint without thinking about the consequences and my Pokémon will blindly agree since those two are so alike, incompetent.

 _She is going to try to help her….with Charmander.._

"We need to go help her Vergil!" Lillie exclaimed.

 _"Char!Char!"_

"Of course.." I sigh, as I grab my head.

Before I could even try to persuade her, Lillie rush to her aid with Charmander leading the way and I look at them disbelief at my prediction. I slowly walk toward them as I need Lillie to guide me and Charmander to fight against other Pokémon. I arrive to the two person already glaring at Lillie and Charmander for attempting to stop their plan. I could see a man and a woman wearing a white and blue stripes shirt and a black bandana wrap around their head with a symbol imprinted on front. I felt disappoint as I thought these two were involved with the Ultra Racing Squad guy and his Poipole, but it seem unlikely now with their getup.

"What do you two want? Can't see you we are busy with someone?" The male grunt said, angrily.

"You kids should go somewhere else before you get hurt." The female grunt smirk.

"No! You two are making her feel uncomfortable and I know you are doing something bad to her." Lillie spoke, boldly.

Those two glance at each other and proving Lillie was correct all along but also making the problem focus on us. The man and the woman turn their attention to Lillie as she felt nervous by their gazes. The man took the opportunity to slowly reach out for her but Charmander bite his arm before approaching any further.

"You little-"

Lillie wave at the girl to come to her side and she follow her command as the man struggle with Charmander before he release his arm. I narrow my eyes as I have to step in and protect Lillie once more as she put all the responsibilities. Meanwhile, Lillie began to talking to the girl in trouble and asking more about her situation.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you anywhere?" Lillie ask.

"Huh? Oh, I am okay.." She mutters.

"That's good, what's your name?" Lillie ask, smiling.

"Emma." Emma answer, slightly nervous.

I turn my attention to the other two as they recover from that bite and the man glare at me for standing on his way between the girls.

"You dare mess with **Team Aqua!** You must have a lot of nerve taking us on!" the grunt exclaim.

 _Team Aqua?_

[ **Chapter 2 End** ]


	4. The First Step of Friendship

[ **Chapter 3** ]

The First Step of Friendship

I began to listen to Lillie introducing herself to the strange she just saves and while ignoring the threat in front of her which baffles me. I took my stance against this man and woman confidence on taking me on and Charmander roar at them. They both took out their poké ball from their pocket and throw it in the air to release their Pokémon into the sandy floor below us. A yellow duck Pokémon, Psyduck and little blue Pokémon bouncing with his blue tail, Azurill appear in the field. I became a bit unconfident with my new opponents and even worse I have to fight two of Charmander's Achilles heel by lonesome. I glance at the girl we save to see her carrying a poké ball with her as she clenches it with her hands to dear life and I guess that this two were about to steal it.

 _Even I know water type is effective against my Charmander and I need someone else to at least give a small gap of advantages._

I took a good look at her to see her long deep purple hair with blue eyes looking them and probably startle by their approach. Her attire consists of a simple white shirt with a picture of the famous Pikachu imprinted and a pair of jeans. Finally, She has a blue baseball cap and a pair of red sandals. I decide to use this girl to fight these people and work with me to end this meaningless fight cause by Lillie.

"You there? What's your name?" I ask.

The girl became startled by my question as she turns her gaze to me with a nervous expression but, she gave me the answer I was seeking.

"My name is **Emma**." Emma answer, softly.

I expect a silent respond from her introverted personality from I can tell but I became slightly surprised to see her respond. Nevertheless, I nod to Emma as I turn back to team Aqua as they smirk at my lonely Pokémon who is still lacking understanding of the situation.

"I see, I want you to be my partner against this incompetent fools who don't have any respect when it comes to other people's Pokémon," I spoke.

Charmander looks ready to fight this Pokémon and not realizing the danger they pose even if I think he is strong.

"Vergil, you shouldn't force someone to battle when they just experience something bad. Emma is probably shaking up from them." Lillie mention, worry about our new friend sake.

"No, it's fine Lillie. It is my fault for causing you two this problem so I must take responsibility." Emma spoke.

Lillie became speechless at Emma's courage to stand up as she smiles and I glance behind to become a bit shock from it. From a mere glance, anyone would expect her to be the shy demeanor who will get scared when trouble hit but strangely, she isn't like that. Emma walks to my side as she extends her right hand carrying her poké ball to them and looking confident.

"You think you can beat us little girl?" the man smirk, confidence.

"You do know if you lose, we will take your little Staryu friend and you will NEVER see it ever again" The woman intimidated.

I notice her left hand twitch for a second to that insult before she releases her Pokémon from her grasp and a Staryu appear next to Charmander. I felt a disappointed at her Pokémon since a water type won't give me any benefit from this battle regardless, it was better than nothing. Charmander greet his partner and Staryu greet him back while the man began his assault.

"Enough with the small talk, time to fight! Psyduck, use **Scratch** on Staryu!" The male grunt command, aggressively.

Psyduck quickly rushes toward Emma's Staryu as he raises his right arm to attack but I intervene such plan to ever happen.

"Charmander, stop Psyduck's assault with **Dragon rush** ," I order.

Charmander stand bravely between the Staryu and the approaching foe as he roars to summon a light-blue aura to surround him. The aura shape into a dragon before Charmander rush at the unknowingly Psyduck which made me a contact and send him flying toward a nearby tree. I smile thinly at the impact and I notice Psyduck painfully sliding down the palm tree until I gasp to see him unconscious.

"What?" I ask.

I became disbelief at what I am seeing as the man quickly pull back Psyduck and mutter something under his breath.

"Curses! I knew that Psyduck was very weak. I shouldn't have stolen the Pokémon from little kids but I have no other choice." The grunt whisper

As I became confused by that little display, I let my guard down as the female grunt took this opportunity to attack.

"Azurill! Use this chance to use **Water Gun**." The female grunt command.

The Azurill inhale for a second before releasing a beam of water toward the puzzle and occupy Charmander. The water made a direct hit as Charmander painfully grunt at the feel of water on his skin and most importantly, his flaming tail. I gasp at the sight of the aftermath and I became angry at myself for losing focus on the other opponent.

"Grrr, how shameful…" I grunt, holding back my anger.

Charmander is on the floor as he wipes the water from his body with a little shake and gets up to continue fighting. Azurill began to approach Charmander as she was about to launch another water gun attack toward Charmander.

"Staryu, use **Tackle**!" Emma command.

Staryu began to rotate wildly as she bashes her entire rotating body at the unfocus Azurill and pushing her little body into the air from the force. I immediately notice an opportunity to make a follow-up and I point at the air born Azurill.

"Charmander, use **Scratch** and forcibly bring her down!" I order.

Charmander roar as his claw glow white and ran straight ahead with his claws marking the beach as he runs along. He made a jump as he slashes away at his opponent without mercy before he grabs her head and together falls to the floor while he slams her face into the beach below. Charmander retreat from that spot to reveal an unconscious Azurill on the floor and assuring our victory of today. The female grunt calls out her Pokémon back and leaving the loser angrily staring at me for intervening in their evil schemes. Although, Lillie was the mastermind of this operation so I had no reason to acquire such glare from them.

"Damn it, I can't beat I lost to some brats!" the man angrily said.

"Boss won't like this, we need to get out of here." The woman spoke.

They nod to each other before retreating the beach and leaving us with the girl to ourselves. I cross my arm as I began to think on what they say and how team Aqua is plotting something.

"Good job you two, you were all amazing out there." Lillie happily spoke.

I lost my focus on my thoughts as I glance at Lillie who approaches us and Emma sighing at the sight of them running away.

"Yeah, and I want to thank you two for saving me," Emma spoke, as she bows. "Thank you very much."

Lillie became a bit uncomfortable of seeing Emma bowing her head to us and I began to feel weird by this as well since people hardly thank me.

"Please, raise your head," I spoke.

Emma lifts her head as she looks at me and I became speechless since I don't have anything to add to my previous statement. I notice her Staryu stood next to her which brought me an idea to explain my sudden pause.

"You did good in the battle so.." I trail off, thinking hard. "In reality, you save yourself and stand up for yourself against those two lowlifes. That took courage, which no other person in this beach had the gut to do what you just did." I add.

I finish my sentence to see Emma's expression a bit shock and Lillie very surprise by my speech. Soon, Lillie smiles brightly as she thinks I had a heart and cheering another person.

"I am so proud of you Vergil, this is actually my first time hearing saying something nice for once." Lillie smile.

"…"

I turn away angrily at her smile as she doesn't have a clue I lie to escape Emma's intense stare and making me look like the bad guy here if remain silence. Now, our little sidetrack job is done and we can finally move forward without any more delay in our path.

"In any case Lillie, let's head to professor Kukui like you promise and don't stop for anything you hear," I spoke.

I approach her as I walk past her so we can make a move on into the original direction she had planned on.

"Sure, but I can't help myself if I see someone in trouble, I will step in to save them." Lillie mumble.

Lille began to follow me as I sigh at the arrogance of this girl and how her goodwill will be problematic for me. As we began to walk, I hear footsteps following our path and I ignore them until those same footsteps follow us even on the road. I turn back to see Emma following us and she notices my gaze as she looks away a bit embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well…I was wondering if I can tag along with you guys, you do know where this professor is located and I sort of know you guys now so…" Emma mutters, struggling to get to the point.

I narrow my eyes as I understand where she was heading and I didn't enjoy anything hindering my path. I slowly turn to give an excuse but Lillie beat me to it and she happily jumps to her side, welcoming into the little group of ours.

"Of course! The more people you have, the more fun the adventure of Alola it will be. I always imagine traveling with people and experiencing our life together." Lillie happily explain.

Lillie grabs Emma's hand and making her embarrassed by her upbeat personality which probably is a lot to handle for her. I sigh as I grab my head at her choice as she doesn't think too much of it and it will probably burden us if she is lack any talent to be useful. I decide to remain quiet since if I aggressively denied her companionship, Lillie will most likely won't help me and those two will depart without me.

 _I will endure this, for now, later I will discard them when I get my hands on the Pokédex._

"Fine by me," I answer.

"Great! It is nice to meet you Emma and welcome to the group." Lillie smile.

Lillie happily shakes Emma's hand and finally bringing a small smile from her which she indulges herself into her enjoyment.

"Yeah, glad to be here." Emma smile.

And with our new member joining this little group, we head north through the forest told by Lillie to be the fastest route to the Pokémon School which lead to the professor's house. We walk together as we pass through thick bushes, trees, branches, and stick along the way. We continue this walk as Lillie lead the way and I began to suspect something odd from this guidance. I began to feel like we are walking in a circle around this forest and I also know, that Lillie was mumbling to herself. My intuition was telling me we are lost and Lillie wasn't admitting her failure while Charmander's stomach rumble.

"You don't have any idea where we are, right?" I ask.

"W-What! O-Of course I know the way." Lillie panicking answer.

I became disbelief at the tone of her voice and how her reaction become panicking as I mention her little error. I turn to Emma who gave me a shrug since she too doesn't know the layout of this forest like myself. I sigh at our problem and hearing Charmander growling stomach made it more annoying as time went on. After a while of wasting time, we stay put in a place to take a break while Lillie nervously looks around for any hint of our exit. I took a seat on the floor as I lean back against the tree and Emma is next to a tree looking around this forest.

"Where is it? How did Sun found his way back and in of this forest.." Lillie mumbles, sighing.

It look like this could be troublesome after all, I have an idea to ease her worry and also helping Charmander with his hunger. I lift myself as I dust the dirt from my pant and move to Lillie as she became startled by my touch of her shoulder.

"V-Vergil! Arceus, you scare me…" Lillie yelp.

"I have a suggestion if you willing to listen." I ask.

Lillie became confused by my suggestion but she nodded to me and I began to explain the plan to her.

"Why don't we make lunch?" I ask as I glance at Charmander.

Lillie follow my gaze to see Charmander on the floor as he grabs his stomach and probably imaging food which made me it worse in our situation.

"Charmander won't hold much and we could calm our mind in the process while we enjoy some food" I remind her.

"I understand but, where exactly are we going to find food here?" Lillie asks, puzzle.

She had a point, I lack any kitchen utensil to cook something and also we have absolutely no ingredients to go with. My eyes narrow as I remember Lillie's backpack from the Pokemon center and maybe she could have some useful thing in there.

"Lillie, do you by any chance have a frying pan, a pot, or anything that can cook?" I wonder.

"Huh? Yeah, but why do you ask?" Lillie reply.

Lillie became curious as to the subject as I began to prepare something since we have the tool to work with and orders I need to give to them.

"Excellent, leave the tools here with me for the meantime while you and Emma gather anything food you can find lying around this forest," I explain.

Lillie follows the order as she brings her backpack to pull out a black pot from her belonging and I nod to this tool as it will become useful to me.

"What are you planning? It sounds like you are going to cook something?" Lillie ask.

"The answer will come in due time, for now, fetch the ingredients while I make some preparation on my end," I answer, thinking,

Lillie became even more curious as to the plan I had in mind but she actually follows my command for once and with Emma by her side they went ahead. I watch as those two leave the only open spot in this forest and I remember to tell her something important.

"Don't go too far!" I yell.

"We won't." Emma answer, from afar.

I pause my self as I see Emma speaking out loud and Lillie waving goodbye at me. I look down at the lonely pot as I became surprised at my sudden caring for their safety, I felt strange for doing something nice for once.

 _"Char?"_

I turn to see Charmander looking worried at my deep stare and I chuckle at my deep thinking since it wasn't worth thinking of it.

"Don't worry, I am not down yet. You know the usual, gather sticks for the campfire and I do the preparation as always." I remind him.

Charmander nod as he happily looks for sticks for our campfire while I began gathering small rock to build a circle for the campfire. It took mere minutes for Charmander to return as I see him holding many dry sticks with him and I smile thinly at remembering to bring dry sticks rather than the live one.

"Nice job, you remember to bring dry sticks this time," I said.

Charmander stick his chest proudly at his job and he drops the stick in the center of the Rock circle which I had made. Charmander stick his tail in the pile of sticks while I sprinkle some dry leave to catch some fire from his tail of his. The fire sprung to life as he quickly pulls away his tail to see the fire illuminating brightly like his tail and he watches with amaze. I nod the fire as I pull the pan filled with water and holding it above the fire so I can start boiling.

"Now we wait for those two to return from their chores," I spoke.

A couple of minutes pass as I lay down as I hold the pot already seeing the water boiling to the perfect temporary and they return safely from their trip.

"That was close.." Lille mutters.

"What was?" I ask.

Emma and Lillie pause as they see me holding a boiling pot near the fire which shocks them to see. I became confused by their behavior and they began to approach me while looking at me still.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks, curious.

"I am preparing something to eat, I thought it was obvious," I answer.

"cook? You can cook!?" Lillie gasp.

I sigh as I didn't have the luxury to hold this pot for so long and I know I can't hold it for much longer.

"Did you bring the goods?" I ask.

Lillie immediately pulls out his backpack and open for me to reveal some vegetables and berries within the backpack. I use my right hand to pick each one to analyze the content and figure out the recipe for my next dish. From all of the goods they gather, they brought 3 Oran berries, 5 Leppa berries, 2 lemons, and 1 cabbage. I raise an eyebrow at the last two item they brought since normally it wouldn't be found randomly in this forest.

"How did you find lemons and a cabbage?" I ask, curious.

"We found a farm a bit far ahead and the owner gave us the lemon and the cabbages since he notices our food search," Lillie explain.

 _I see that would explain the arrival of this items._

"Do you want to go there?" Emma ask.

"It's fine, they having a lot of thing on their plate and I am already preparing the meal so don't let it bother you," I answer. "You can help me by grabbing this pot while I handle the items you brought in," I said.

Emma nod as she holds the pan while I move my business to the items and I took one look at Lillie's backpack to find a good find. I pull a small knife from the depth of her backpack and I look around as I have nothing to safely put the ingredients.

"Here use this."

Lillie suddenly speak to me from behind to see a handkerchief hanging above me and I sigh as I have little to work with but this will suffice. I began working with cutting and moving the ingredient to the pot while the other watch me which made me feel uncomfortable by their stare. It took a while for me to finish making the meal and with me holding the pan at the end. I sat on the floor as I became disappointed since I lack a few more ingredients to it and Lillie began passing bowls around with a smile. Emma and Lillie pour the soup I made into their bowl so they can begin eating. To my surprise, they were eager to eat the soup I made and I could tell they were hungry from the smell of it. Lillie took the first taste as she sips the soup with her spoon and her eyes gleam joyfully.

"Wow, this taste really good!" Lillie smile.

"Really? To be honest, the soup did lack some ingredients." I answer, sighing.

"Even so, it does taste wonderful so you should be proud of it and I do enjoy it." Emma smile.

I scratch my head as I became puzzled by their compliment of my meal since I had nobody to taster for me beside Charmander. I instinctively grab a bowl to my side and pour some for my Charmander like I always do but strangely, they began to gaze at me funny and Lillie immediately took away the bowl from my hand.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" I ask, slightly angry.

"Vergil! Don't tell me you were feeding Charmander this the whole time?" Lillie ask.

I thought about for a second since I always feed him the food I cook and I never did find it wrong in any way.

"Of course, as there a problem?" I ask, confuse.

"You can't always feed Pokemon real food, you know, you need to give him poké beans, poké Puff, or anything Pokemon related food," Emma explained, seriously. "You need to take good care of your Pokemon's health and choose wisely what he can or can't eat," Emma adds, seriously.

I became speechless as I am being lectured by this two about Pokemon and I look down angrily since they did have a point of me not knowing full well of my Pokemon. Regardless, I chuckle at Emma sudden courage to speak her mind against me since she always remains quiet the whole time when I speak.

"What's so funny?" Emma asks as she puffs her cheeks.

"Its nothing, it just seeing myself lecture by a little girl is funny to see and how you took it seriously with a straight face." I smile thinly.

Emma gasp at my statement as I call her a little girl and not respecting her entire blabbering, but it was amusing to hear. Emma embarrass from my previous saying, strangely began pounding very softly at my right arm and I became frozen to see Emma acting like this now. Emma's pounding began to move my pon as the hot water sway from side to side and making me worry about this hot, boiling water hitting anywhere.

"Hey! Stop hitting me!" I yell, as my eyes watch the pot moving.

"No! You are a bad person and should be punished!" Emma said as she raises her tone of voice.

I use my left hand to grab her little head as I try my hardest to move her away and it made me feel like a child compares to her childish actions.

"Grrr! Emma, I swear to Arceus I wi-"

Suddenly, I hear bushes rustling behind Emma and from the bushes, a young boy appear from it while he began muttering stuff as he writes something in his journal.

"So far, Alola is a great place to start for me and my partner Zorua," the boy happily said. "Too bad I haven't seen any...people.."

The boy looks up bewildered by the circumstance I am having with Emma right now which she didn't realize his presence.

 _Why do I have to suffer..._

[ **Chapter 3 End** ]


	5. Unexpected Company

[ **Chapter 4** ]

Unexpected Company

The boy has his black comb over with some bangs falling in his face and look stun from the expression of his silver eyes. His attire consists of a black hoodie with sleeved rolled up to his elbow and black jeans. I could see a pair of red sneakers and a backpack on his back.

"Hello.." He mutters, confused.

Suddenly, Emma hears the other male voice coming from behind her and turns to see the boy looking at us. Emma quickly regains her composure and blush at her embarrass action she just pulls.

"Oh, hello," Emma spoke, shaken.

"Hi!"

Lillie happily greets the stranger and she became curious about our new guest since she seems the type of person who enjoys meeting new people. I, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled about his disturbance but it did make Emma calm down so I am on the fence about it. The boy smile at Lillie's cheerfulness which made him comfortable enough to speak with us while he put his journal and pencil in his pocket before speaking.

"Soooo, the name is Raven by the way, nice to make an acquaintance with you guys." Raven smile.

Raven smile proudly at his introduction and I could guess he seems the very cheerful type of guy from the quick glance. Lillie happily nods as she took this opportunity to introduce herself while Emma recovers from her embarrassment seeing by this Raven.

"Hello, Raven, my name Lillie." Lillie smile.

Emma took a deep breath before turning to the guy and smile as well like she always does which mean she somehow recover from that.

"My name is Emma, nice to meet you too." Emma smile.

Raven chuckles as he can faintly remember her being a spoil child and finally turning to my side as I sigh.

"Vergil," I answer.

Strangely, Raven immediately took out his journal and pen as he jolts down something on each page. I narrow my eyes as he is taking information and writing it in his journal which made me very cautious around this guy since I have no information on him. The boy stops writing as he gasps and nervously laughs at his action.

"Sorry, I have a bad habit of writing stuff in my journal.." Raven smile.

"What do you write on it?" Lillie excitedly asks.

"Well..you know.." Raven struggle as he smiles.

Raven approach Lillie as he took a seat next to her and give her the journal which she happily grabs. Emma was curious by his journal as she took a peek at that little book while I put the fire out.

 _More nuisances..._

I put the pot down as I get up to try to catch some fresh air alone somewhere and causing some tension with Lillie.

"Vergil, where are you going?" Lillie asks.

"Getting some fresh air, I will come back in a bit so in the meantime, enjoy the food while I am away," I answer as I raise my right arm.

Luckily, Lillie didn't stop my hazy decision since she was preoccupied with Raven and his journal which was the perfect opportunity to sneak away. I sigh with relief as couldn't hear the noise which annoyed me and I prefer solitude but my lack of knowledge of this place made my free time short. Charmander pop off from a bush which I turn to see him and began following me.

"Hm? Are they bothering you too?" I ask, unsure.

 _"Char."_

Charmander shake his head to my question and was only following my lead like always.

"Okay, then let's-"

Suddenly I notice footstep approaching down the forest and I notice a girl walking until she pauses as she notices my presence. I analyze her to spot a black zipper sweater with a red scarf wrap around her neck and a red skirt. I glance to see black pants coming down from her red skirt and brown high heels. I see her black curly hair reach her hips and she looks at me with her blue eyes. I narrow my eyes at the girl's looks as she seems different from what her expression is clearly contradicting.

"Oh, you are that boy who saves that annoying girl from the beach." She comments, smiling.

"What?" I ask.

The girl pushes her hair away as she put her right hand on her hips and smiles at my question.

"I am referring to your little stun you pull at the beach with those dorks. I can't believe nobody tries to save the poor damsel in distress." She smirks coldly.

I became silent at her cold remark on Emma as I glare at her since I didn't expect this kind of behavior from the pretty girl. Regardless, her encounter and opinion aren't my problems to deal with it.

"Just get to the point already; I have more important tasks on hand to deal with it." I angrily point.

"Sheesh, you aren't the talkative type, huh?" She sighs as she shrugs.

I glare at this girl's stubbornness and I notice her gazing at my Charmander who suddenly step forward.

"Is that your I presume?" She asks.

"It's a Charmander and yes." I coldly corrected.

"Whatever, Charmander, trash, they are all the same to me." She smiles.

I chuckle at this girl's courage or pure stupidity to talk to me like that and she doesn't look very threating with her babbling.

"Talk is cheap if you come to battle, then you undoubtedly got it now," I said, "Advance Charmander," I command.

Charmander confidently obey the command to enter the battlefield as he roars and smile reliant on his power. The girl only giggles at our stand and pulled a Poké ball from her the sweater's pocket.

"If you want to lose that badly then," She kisses the Poké ball and releases her Pokémon, "Then I will gladly see you cry when you lose." She smirks.

I cross my arm at this Eevee standing in my way and not very impressed by this weak Pokémon. In any case, I slowly extend my arm while I give my command to attack but the bushes to our right began to rustle wildly. From the bushes, a wild Dratini drops into the floor shaking from something and causing to stop her battle. I didn't pay any attention to the nuisance and I turn to resume the match.

"You poor thing.."

I became astonished to see that girl hurriedly approaching the wounded Pokémon and grab it into her arms.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"What do you think I am doing? I am helping the Pokémon, duh!" She replies.

I grit my teeth, "I can see that you fool, I am referring to your reason to stop this battle just for a weakling getting in the way," I angrily mention.

The girl ignores my statement as her focus was on that Pokémon and making me lose my patience. She began to calm down the scare Pokémon as I could see some wound inflicted on the Pokémon and she notices those wounds. I glance at her lips moving and becoming angry at something she finds out.

 _Abuse? No, she is thinking her trainer is abusing this Pokémon which explain the weird wounds._

I turn toward the direction where this Dratini came from and I sigh at my next plan of action. I walk toward that path while I pass her by and while Charmander follow behind since he finds out my reason to go there.

"Where are you going?"

I turn behind to see her asking something and finally getting her attention away from that thing.

"None of your business, why don't you waste your time with that thing." I coldly answer.

"What's your problem? You are a useless handsome jerk, you know that?" She angrily speaks, "Also, I am sooo sorry for caring for a nobody like you." She sarcastic comment.

I remain silent since I figure out her type and I didn't want to give her more attention. I sigh as I left her there and walk to deal with this abusive trainer of Dratini. I walk with my Pokémon in this forest as I forgotten about my rule about distances from the camp until my eyes spot a trainer with a Drowzee. Both of them look for something as their gaze turns from left to right as they scan the area.

 _Is that him?_

I step out from the Shadow as they quickly turn to me with a glare but quickly retrace their action once they look at me.

"Oh, it is just a trainer..." He sighs.

"Are you looking for a Dratini by any chance?" I smile thinly.

The boy became shocked at my question and nod furiously while he smiles at my discovery. I found my target as I became angry at people abusing power like they own it.

"Did you know where it is?" He smirks.

"Of course, but first..." I coldly spoke while I glare. "Let's battle, advance Charmander," I command.

 _"Char!"_

Charmander jump into action as he was very prepared to fight this battle since we feel like we have a common enemy in our hand. The trainer became puzzled by force battle but he shrugs and shakes his head.

"Why bother? Just tell me, alright? I really need to find my poor Pokémon." He sadly explains.

" **Scratch** , now," I order.

Charmander extend his right arm while his finger glows white and sprint toward the unprepared Drowzee. He scratches at the unexpected Pokémon as he pushes him away in pain and the trainer showing his true color at last.

"You little!- That wasn't fair at all!" He yells.

"Life is unfair, besides for someone who enjoys abusing his power to hurt others. I beg the differ." I explain.

The trainer grunt since I figure out his true purpose of finding his Pokémon and taking his side of the field to continue the battle. Drowzee glare at Charmander as he taunts his opponent with his right hand to bring it and having confidence in his ability.

"Drowzee show this loser how we do thing around here, use **Pound**!" He commands.

The Pokémon rush toward my Pokémon while he prepares for my next order.

"Counter with **Dragon Rush** ," I spoke.

Charmander roar as the aura appears around his body and dash along with his opponent to clash with their power. They hold on tight as they both glare and push with their might.

"Use **Growl** now!" I order.

"What!?"

Charmander growl at his opponent's face as his lose his will and power which was enough for Charmander to overtake him. He grabs his head and slams it down with his power before leaping back for some distance.

"Come get up you useless thing! Get up! Get up!" The trainer shouts angrily.

The Pokémon began to lift himself up with some struggles and I know this battle was over. I sigh at the quick battle and I can finally wrap this fool's plan once and for all.

"Screw this!"

I lift my head to see him throwing another Poke ball into the field and a Zubat appears next to the Drowzee.

"Are you breaking the rule now? Are you that desperate to win this battle?" I ask.

"Damn you, I don't care for any rules but to win with force! So what if you know I abusive that Dratini, I just beat you here and now!" He laughs.

I became a bit nervous at the disadvantage with fighting two Pokémon at once since I lack another Pokémon with me right now. I took the chance despite the low chance of winning since I won't back down with his rules.

"Zubat, use **supersonic**! Drowzee use **Pound**!" He orders, smirking.

I grunt at those commands while Charmander remains calm in this situation and watch his opponent movement. The Drowzee leap with his attack but Charmander dodge due to his opponent losing stamina. Although, the supersonic was a dire hit as Charmander grunt at the sound wave entering his ear and looking around confused.

 _Confuse, this will make this battle impossible to win now..._

I bite my nail at the overwhelming advantage he has now and with this nuisance of status effect taking over my Pokémon, I will bound to lose at some point now.

The man laughed hysterically, "What now, huh! Now so big and strong now!" He smirks.

"Tsk!" I grunt.

I watch as Charmander look around in the area confuse with the effect of supersonic and Drowzee going for the attack.

"I can't accept this."

Suddenly, an Eevee tackles the Drowzee and easily push him away from the confused Charmander. We gasp at that Pokémon attacking my opponent and the familiar voice interrupting the battle. I turn to my side to see the girl carrying Dratini and glaring at the guy. The trainer grits his teeth and glare at my helper.

"Why are you interrupting a battle you useless woman, why don't you go back to the kitchen where you belong." He smirks.

"How about a line I haven't heard? Then I'll be impressed." She scuffs.

I remain silent as I watch Charmander attacking randomly and she turns to me as I was waiting for an insult to my predicament.

"What's your name?" She asks.

I became baffled by her question since I felt very confident to hear some harsh remark or insult from her.

"Vergil," I answer.

She nods, "Okay Vergil the name is Shiori, so don't forget it." Shiori wink as she smiles.

I sigh while I ignore her flirtatious as we face our opponent and making this battle even. Shiori spot Charmander acting confused and her Eevee approach him.

"Why is that Eevee up to?" I ask.

"Just watch." Shiori smile.

Charmander began attacking the Eevee with his confused state but she strangely tackles him down and began to rub her head on his chest. I became puzzled by her behavior to do that and then I heard laughter coming from Charmander. I became surprised to find an alternative to fix that pesky confusion effect and I took my stance.

"You're welcome." Shiori smile.

"I guess I can't deny it, you prove your worth," I said.

"And I don't care! Zubat uses **Supersonic** on Charmander and Drowzee use **Hypnosis** on Eevee." He interrupts.

Both of his Pokémon began making their moves and causing some major problem if those status effects make a direct hit to our Pokémon. Suddenly, Charmander push Eevee away as he roar as his open began to glow and we notice his new move.

"About time, Charmander use **Ember** now!" I command.

"Eevee help him out by using **Helping Hand**." Shiori order.

Eevee happily obliges to Shiori command as she hops to his side and gently put her front paw behind him. Charmander felt more power from Helping Hand adding more fuel to the fire and he began bombarding them with fire bullets. The attack was immensely powerful with his type and Eevee's helping hand which changes the bullets to become thicker. The attack was enough to make the already wounded Drowzee and Zubat fainted and closing down this battle. The trainer grunts at his defeat and yells at his Pokémon for losing.

"Look at you; you are just a pathetic nobody without your Pokémon." Shiori snarl.

I approach the trainer as he felt the fear of not having anything to protect him and I notice two small Poke ball dropping from his pocket. I smirk as I grab them both and click them to make enlarge with an idea to punish his abusive of power. I call his Pokémon back and I release them from their imprisonment as the blue beam show. They grunt in pain and confusion by their sudden release as I look at them.

"You are free now, now get lost," I state.

They look at their trainer and they didn't hesitate to leave him behind due to his abusive nature. I throw the Poke balls back to him while I walk away since I done what I needed to do.

"Why! That wasn't fair!" He screams, angrily.

"Not everything is star shine and rainbow." Shiori reply, glaring.

The trainer became speechless at his weak state and not having no Pokémon with him was also a major factor in his downfall. I sigh at his bickering as I left the area while Shiori began to follow me. I kept quiet about it until she was definitely following me to my camp and I need her to leave before encountering them.

"What do you want?" I ask, stopping.

"Hm? Just walking back out of the forest?" Shiori answer, smiling.

I growl, "No, you are most certainly following me and I don't need another weakling slowing me down." I explain.

Shiori approaches me as she smiles and walking in a circle as she began to explain a reason to become useful.

"You know I am not weak, you saw me helping you out and how I fix your Charmander." Shiori proudly explains.

I click my tongue since I have no objection to that statement and making her confidence in her approach.

"On the plus side, you have a gorgeous girl following you. Score!" Shiori smirk.

"I am going to regret saying this..." I mutter as I rub my eyes.

"There you go, that wasn't so hard, was it? Now keep moving, this forest is messing with my image and beauty." Shiori smile.

I sigh as I ignore her nature and began to walk with Shiori following behind me.

[ **Raven POV** ]

I became uncomfortable to have the attention of Lillie and Emma as I nervously chuckle while I show them my journal.

I didn't expect that Vergil fellow to leave...

"A-A-Anyways! You want to see my journal, right!?" I nervously spoke.

"Yeah, I am curious as to what you write." Lillie smile.

I notice my hand shaking and sweating as I pull out my journal and the pressure of their gaze made me feel a bit dizzy. I took some deep breath as I quickly open my journal to a random page and show them as I smile nervously.

"H-Here!" I spoke, nervous.

I felt embarrassed as my voice sound pitiful and I felt sort of ashamed of me being very nervous around girls. Emma took a glance at my journal and took it from me while Lillie looks at it as well.

"Wow, there so much stuff in here. Battling tips, Pokémon, strategies, and training routine." Emma mutters, curious.

"Oh look! There's a drawing of a cute Zorua here. It looks really good, did you draw this yourself?" Lillie smile.

"Y-Yeah! I was bored and I sort of..draw that to pass the time. This information is stuff I write down for ideas." I smile, blushing.

Emma began searching curiously on the journal which made me feel happy to see someone interesting with my Intel. Suddenly, Emma stops in one of the pages and narrow her eyes.

"What is this?" Emma asks.

Emma shows me the page she was asking and I notice she found my special page about my father's combination technique. I gasp softly before turning into a smile as I remember my old man old storytelling and seeing him in action during his prime.

"That's my father secret technique see, he was a Pokémon coordinator back in his day and he was notorious for being unique compared to the others." I happily explain.

"Really, that's sound amazing." Lillie gasps, thinking.

I felt more compose when I talk about my father and about his secret technique.

"Combination?" Emma read, "Was your father combining moves to makes something new? That's quite fascinating to see, and an idea I would never imagine coming true if you think logically." Emma explains.

"I know right!" I smile, agreeing, "My dad was awesome! That's why I am trying to come up with my own combination and use his technique during battling to change the world with his gift which is passed down to me." I happily spoke.

I felt excited to tell my dream to others and a bit confident in coming true with their smile confirms so.

[ **Vergil POV** ]

I hear familiar feminine voices with a masculine voice added to the mix and I immediately knew I found the campsite. I came out from the bushes to see the Raven guy standing up and smiling proudly at something on his mind while the others girl smile at him.

"Did I come in a bad time?" I ask, puzzled.

The other turn their attentions to me as Shiori join me and they became confused by her appearance since she just recently joins.

"Vergil, who is that girl behind you?" Lillie asks.

"Just someone not worth mention about it," I answered, coldly.

"Awww, love you too babe," Shiori speak.

Shiori approaches the group as I remain quiet with her introduction since she won't last long within the group with her attitude.

"The name is Shiori, a single girl looking for some fun in this Alola region." Shiori greets, smiling.

Raven became fluster by her appearance which she notices his reaction to her and while the other gave her curios looks.

"Hello Shiori, my name is Lillie." Lillie smile.

"Emma, it is nice to meet you." Emma answers.

"R-Raven.." Raven mutter, fluster.

"Now that we introduced our selves, let's get moving along and reach professor Kukui's lab," I recommend.

Lillie felt a bit tense as she clearly doesn't know her way around this forest but luckily, I found the way out as Shiori and I made our way back here.

"You are going to meet the professor?" Raven asks, curious.

"Yes, it is very vital to meet him first before attempting to go along with our journey. We do lack knowledge about this place and without a Pokédex in hand; we can do little to nothing at all without it." I explain.

Raven look down as he thinks of something very hard before nodding and turning to me.

"Okay! Then I decide to join this group." Raven smile, as he scratches his head, "If you allow me of course." Raven chuckles happily.

"What..." I mutter, not liking that idea.

I glance at Lillie who was thinking but she notices my glance and she began speaking her mind about this little problem.

"Please, Raven will definitely help us out and I believe you will see that too." Lillie pleads, as she smiles innocently.

I grunt quietly at her quick decision without a proper discussion on this but I have no other alternative since I need Lillie above everyone else. I swallow my opinion on this matter and I turn to Raven as he was a bit tense from my gaze.

"Fine then, I have no objection here," I answer.

Raven smile brightly as he was probably excited to hang out with the others and like them, enjoying this bonding thing like some kind of virus. Shiori approaches our new recruit as she teases him since she knows Raven felt nervous around here from his previous behavior.

"I also have no objection to this cute boy here. Although, I hope you become useful or else I have to kick you out myself." Shiori said.

"R-Right.." Raven answer, afraid.

"Keep walking, we are moving now," I instruct.

Lillie, Emma, and Raven began gathering their stuff before departing from this forest and finally reaching somewhere. We reach the end of the forest as we meet up with our Pokémon, Charmander, and Eevee guarding the wounded Dratini. Shiori quickly hugs the weak Pokémon on his arm and shocking the others with the Pokémon.

"Vergil, is that Pokémon.." Emma trails off worrying.

"Wounded, quite heavily it seems," I respond.

"Who could do such thing to that poor Pokémon.." Lillie sadly asks.

"A trainer who abusive her.." Shiori spoke, slightly angry.

The other remains speechless at the truth reveal and Raven became angry at the sight of this Pokémon while hearing the truth.

"I can't believe this! How could someone do this like that and not feel anything.." Raven spoke angrily but slowly turn into depression.

Raven grip his right hand at the thought of that scenario and Charmander approach me as he tugs my pant.

 _"Char"_

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Charmander point behind me and toward the exit to the forest, I look at his hand to find another boy standing in the way and smiling.

[ **Chapter 4 End** ]


End file.
